


She's Always A Woman To Me

by Birdsong93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Demon Deals, Gen, Holocaust, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong93/pseuds/Birdsong93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Meg came to be a demon? What's her backstory? Before she was a badass Demon she was a frightened young girl in the midst of something horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Always A Woman To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wanted to come up with a backstory for Meg. She's one of my favorite characters and I love her. AU as of 8.17. Songfic to She's Always a Woman to Me-Billy Joel. Enjoy.

 

_She can kill with a smile_   
_She can wound with her eyes_   
_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_   
_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_   
_She hides like a child,_   
_But she's always a woman to me_

She was born Miriam Gertner on August 6, 1928 in a little town in Germany to a little Jewish family. In her family she had her mother, Ester, her father, Ezekiel and her 3 older brothers, Malachi, Moises, and Matthias and her little brother Micah. Living in a small Jewish community, she grew up happy and strong. She never dreamed that her world would change.

Change from the peaceful to chaotic. From blossoms of life to the choke of death. 

_She can lead you to love_ __  
_She can take you or leave you_   
_She can ask for the truth_   
_But she'll never believe you_   
_And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free_   
_Yeah, she steals like a thief_   
_But she's always a woman to me_

She remembers when it started. The soldiers coming in, taking over. Before she knew it her mother was stitching a yellow star on her jacket, murmuring to her in Yiddish to keep her head up, to stay strong.

She was 11 when they were sent to the ghetto.

One house. Her family and all her cousins and her aunt. Her uncle was gone. No one could find him, but they heard nasty rumors. Rumors of a place where they worked you to death. Where they burned you alive.

And she was scared.

Why would people do this? What had they ever done to her?

On her 12th birthday she saw a toddler murdered in the street. Shot in the face by a handsome blue-eyed soldier.

And she prayed. She prayed to anyone who listened. She ever called to Jesus.

Jesus save us. The gentiles said you saved them, then Jesus, please save the Jews.

Two months later her mother got sick. They took her to the hospital and never saw her again. Her family was dwindling. Half her cousins were gone and her aunt had killed herself. It was terrifying.

Miriam still prayed.

 2 of her brothers went for bread. They never came back.

And so she prayed harder.

On her 15th birthday a train came. She and her brother were walking to get bread and before she knew what was happening, she found herself packed in with hundreds of other people. People she knew, people she didn't. For 2 days she rode like that. No escape, around her people fell apart and her baby brother cried.

Miriam continued to pray.

_Oh--she takes care of herself_ __  
_She can wait if she wants_   
_She's ahead of her time_

They arrive at what appears to be prison and she's confused. There must be a mistake, she and Micah are not prisoners! They're children. But there's no mistake. The harsh German flings at her and she and her brother are beaten apart. They put him in a line with other boys. She glances over and catches the eye of a boy from her neighborhood. She used to like him. Back when she had time for idle fantasies, she'd dream about him taking her to the park. He glances back at her brother then at her, and gives a little nod. As if to promise to look out for him. And then they're moving. She gets a glance at the sign as they enter.

Auschwitz

They're being separated again and she doesn't know why. Some women are being sent one way, one another. Where she gets sent they sit her down, they shave her head; it’s more of hacking, her waist-length, curly black hair was gone. She catches a glimpse of herself in a window. She looks like a monster.

She's been here 2 months. And it's hell. Half the women she knows are dead. She hasn't seen her brother, she can only pray he's even alive. She's past scared. Now she's numb. Some mornings she contemplates stepping out of line just to make it end. They'd shoot her in the head and it'd be over. But she held on hope that her brother was still alive and so she stood perfect and at attention. Just for Micah. For a while she fantasized that Matti and her Father were still in the ghetto. But Elise comes from her ghetto and tells her it’s gone. Tells her everyone's dead.

Miriam doesn't cry. Tears won't fix anything.

Still, she prays.

She's doing another mindless task when a soldier approaches her one day. She's frightened but not. He takes her inside and is kind to her, offers her cool water and a piece of chocolate. She briefly wonders if it's poisoned, but she can't find it in her to care. He introduces himself as Crowley.

He asks her a question. A simple question. What do you want most in this world? She answers him quickly. For my brother to survive and find happiness. It's all she wants. For her brother to get out of here. Crowley nods and looks up at her. He asks another question. Would you give anything for it? She nods without hesitation and suddenly his lips are on hers and she's confused and she feels nauseous.

She somehow survives another two years in this place when the foreigners come and save them. She's free. She's finally free.

Miriam doesn't pray.

Miriam has given up on God. On Jesus. On faith.

_Oh--and she never gives out_   
_And she never gives in_   
_She just changes her mind_

She's reunited with Micah and she meets an American soldier. He's handsome, kind, loving, _and_ offers to marry her, _and_ take her and her brother to America.

Miriam accepts.

They are married on February 7, 1946. One year late she gives birth to a little boy. She's 19 and she's happy. Her brother's turned 17 and he's nearly fully recovered from the experience. He's gained his weight back, he's strong and handsome and all the girls fawn over him. He's incredibly good at English. Better than Miriam, but she's learning.

On August 9, 1950 her brother gets married. She's a pretty Jewish girl from New Jersey and she's fluent in Yiddish. A fact that thrills Miriam. Her brother is happy and all seems well. 

On September 9, 1953 she begins to hear them. Growling, barking, chasing. She's terrified and her husband is worried. He takes her to the doctor and says she must rest. But she can't! They're coming! Two days later her seven year old finds her clawed to death in the bathroom. He's traumatized for life.

She's in hell. She's not quite sure how she got there but she knows this isn't heaven. As if she didn't get enough hell on earth. And the years go and twist and turn. Her soul darkens. Year by Year she nearly forgets what it means to be Miriam. Nearly. But she never does. Because Miriam isn't a bad person. Miriam is in hell for a good reason. Miriam died for her brother.

She makes 'friends', finds a niche and joins a crowd. She's been here long enough that she's figured out how things work. She understands that sides must be taken and everyone has a part to play.

On May 2, 1983, Sam Winchester is born. And hell rejoices. Their boyking is here. And she has a part to play.

_And she'll promise you more_   
_Than the Garden of Eden_   
_Then she'll carelessly cut you_   
_And laugh while you're bleedin'_   
_But she'll bring out the best_   
_And the worst you can be_   
_Blame it all on yourself_   
_Cause she's always a woman to me_

Meg. That's the name of the girl she's in. Meg Masters. She's a tight fit but she'll do.  She practices for a while, working on her human act. She wants it perfect before she heads off to do her task. She's going to meet Sam. 

It was almost perfect. She almost had it. But those damn brothers were clever and hard to get past. And they'd stopped her. Sent her on her way, but she'd be back.

And she was. Over and Over she came back. And the more she ran with the Winchesters, the more she thought of Micah.

She visits him. He doesn't know her. He's old and tired. She sits beside him and sings in Yiddish. Songs she'd forgotten until she was by his side. And she swears, at one point he smiles. She never goes back.

Instead, she goes to the Winchesters.

_Oh--she takes care of herself_   
_She can wait if she wants_   
_She's ahead of her time_   
_Oh--and she never gives out_   
_And she never gives in_   
_She just changes her mind_

She feeds them some cock and bull story about cause, but that's only a half truth. She's here because of Dean. Because she recognizes the way Dean looks at Sam. The emotions he has. 

Protect.

Love.

Sacrifice.

And so she's happy to bleed for the Winchesters. Because she knows what it's like to love a little brother. And she knows what it’s like to be in Dean's position.

And she rebels against hell. And it's not Meg Masters who runs the earth. It's Miriam Gertner, the little girl from Germany.

And when it's her time to go, she can't help but smile at the irony. It's at Crowley's hand. The thieving, lying and manipulating bastard who got her here in the first place. She wants desperately for Sam and Dean to win this. Because her fight with Crowley, is personal. It's more than sides. He ruined her life. What was her life.

But she can die with a smile on her face. Because she trusts Dean Winchester. Because she knows he'll never let Sam fail. 

Because she'd never let Micah fail.

_She is frequently kind_   
_And she's suddenly cruel_   
_She can do as she pleases_   
_She's nobody's fool_   
_And she can't be convicted_   
_She's earned her degree_   
_And the most she will do_   
_Is throw shadows at you_   
_But she's always a woman to me_

 

 


End file.
